


Stuck in the Middle

by hasten_thewriter98



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Original Character(s), Star Wars - Freeform, Swearing, being a badass, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasten_thewriter98/pseuds/hasten_thewriter98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie only wanted to go off and live a life that her parents had kept her sheltered from. Working for the First Order is not in her plan but she knows that what ever fate she chooses, her life is going to be far from what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Wanted Freedom

People always wonder what it is like to be a gray. The term is very simple to me: I am not good enough to be a jedi, but I do not have enough evil and hatred in me to be a sith. My mindset is therefore gray, a mixture of dark and light that is able to sit between both worlds and look at what unfolds before me, my own conscious deciding whether or not I should create action. 

When I was younger, my mother kept me out of trouble. I was like most children, always wanting to get my fingers messy with whatever I could, but when she realized that I could manipulate the things around me using The Force is when she began to get worried. Neither one of my parents were force sensitive so it was really a giant question of where I got the ability from. My mother ran a very high end brothel on the planet where we lived and my father worked down at the shipping bay as an overseer. None the less, they loved me and tried to find someone who could help me with really understanding what and who I was. 

I went through countless teachers once my parents found out I was force sensitive, most of them not knowing what to do with me since I was a gray. The only words I can remember sticking with me were, “Your daughter should be institutionalized, the people that are there would know what to do with her.” It was like I was some sort of experiment that no one wanted to bother with because people thought I had potential to be dangerous. 

I mean, I am dangerous, but we will get to that later. 

When I was a teenager, maybe around 15 or 16, I started to hang around in my mother's brothel. She was a smart business woman who took care of her employees and only elite men and women were allowed into the often crowded bar. I would watch as people and creatures of all kinds would climb the stairs to the hidden rooms upstairs and watch my mother as she worked behind the bar. I admired my mother, but also how she was able to talk to people so effortlessly. That’s most likely how she was able to get my father, by being such a smooth talker. It was the other way around for them, her wooing him into the idea of marriage and my father following her around with a slack jaw and his tongue always hanging out. The two loved each other and I wanted nothing more for myself.

Anyways, I was used to watching people in the bar while my mother would work and manage her various affairs. By the time I was 18, I had mastered her smooth talking ways and was able to convince a man from a system I had never even heard of take me under his wing in the business of shipping. I went and told my parents, ecstatic that someone would teach me a trade. Their faces however told me that I was in danger. 

“Elise, that system is dangerous,” my father said and grabbed my shoulder. Both my parents stood in front of me and I felt more like I was being interrogated than having good new being celebrated. “There’s a reason not many have heard of it.”

“That man is not going to do you any good Ellie, the planet he comes from is dangerous. Murderers, smugglers, a whole lot that we have raised you to stay away from are living in that system and I will not see my only daughter getting into a rough and tumble life style,” my mother said and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I’m smart, you didn’t raise a moron,” I protested and stood up. I looked between the both of them then rubbed my face. “I can’t stay here my whole life you know. I can’t take over at the cargo bay taking inventory and making sure that ships come in safely or run a brothel and watch men, no matter how fancy they may be, come in and pay for girls. I want to learn something new, something that isn’t here.” 

My mother stood and watched me, her jaw set and my father grabbed my shoulders gently. “Ellie, that man would be training you to be a bounty hunter. You can barely kill an insect without having a breakdown, let alone a person.” 

I pushed away from him and backed away, looking at both of my parents in disbelief. “You think..Mother, Father I know what I can handle. I won’t do something that I don’t want to. I’m using this as a learning experience, I thought you’d be proud of me!” I could feel anger boiling up inside of me and I pressed the heels of my palms into my eyes. My parents sighed and left the room, closing the door behind them. I could hear them talking about me in the hall and I took a deep breath, felt like I was being ridiculed for wanting to grow. 

That night, my mother worked the night shift at the brothel and my father went with her to meet with some of his friends. I took the opportunity of being alone to gather my belongings that would fit in a small bag and snuck out the window of my room. I went down to where my father worked and saw the freighter being loaded with goods. I swallowed my pride and walked over to the man who had offered me the job earlier in the day and tapped his arm. 

He was a burly looking fellow but his voice was kind. I knew that what he was doing was wrong but I also knew that there can always be good from the bad. 

“Well, I can’t believe the girl made it,” he said and patted my shoulder, the action causing me to slightly stagger. 

“You never told me your name,” I said quietly and looked up at him.

“Topal. Like the stuff the mine over towards the outer ring of the galaxy. That’s the only name you’ll be getting from me,” he said and lead me onto the freighter. I looked over my shoulder and said goodbye to my life as I knew it. 

Topal took me all over the galaxy and as usual, my mother was correct. I was trained to become desensitized to the actions and crimes I was committing. When I first started to kill people, a blaster felt so heavy in my hand I thought I would drop to the floor. After only a few months, the things was lighter than a leaf and I used it with ease. I quickly outgrew Topal and his group of men, going rogue for myself, deciding that I did not need someone to tell me who to kill or how to attack someone. I never revealed my ability to Topal, apparently he did not trust force users and I did not want to have a target put on my back. 

By the time I was 20, I was known and respected in the galaxy. People feared me. It was known that if someone were to upset me and I were to be in the same room as them, they could randomly start to choke on their drink or you they would scream in pain as I crushed their body from the inside. No one knew how I did it, but people knew that I carried a quality to be feared. 

My favorite spot to seek out customers were bars and brothels. Growing up in a brothel helped me to see that even good people wanted certain someones dead, bars showed the timid who never came into places like this seeking some sort of help. I would always oblige and my fees would range from free, depending on how much I pitied the story, to however much money the person would pay. I would kill cheating partners to evil bosses to rivals. Jobs always ranged from easy to hard but in the end of the day I was used to it. 

In the two years that I did this job, I had began to have breathing issues. My parents never took me off my native planet and as I traveled my body would have trouble adjusting to the air surrounding me. I ended up having to wear a breathing apparatus, one that covered the bottom half of my face and I was constantly wearing it. The simple black contraption helped to build up who I was and seemed to only make me more feared. 

One day I came to a bar where I would normally come when business was slow and I needed new clients. I sat in the corner, swiveling slightly on the stool as the bartender gave me a drink. I paid him and held the shot glass close to me before sitting up and taking off my breathing apparatus. I took a deep breath and had my drink before holding my apparatus in my hands. It always felt strange when I took it off, something that had grown so attached to me now just sitting in my hands. 

“Elise,” the bartender said, putting a slimey looking hand down in front of me as another took my glass and refilled it. “There’s some First Order men looking for you,” he said and I quickly looked up at him.

“I told you I wouldn’t do business for them,” I mumbled and took another drink. “They..they have techniques that I don’t know if I could get myself away from.”

“I wouldn’t run, there’s two men by the door since you came in,” the bartender said and I watched as one of his many hands went and pointed behind me. “There’s stormtroopers surrounding the perimeter.” 

“Who in the First Order would need that much protection?” I asked and suddenly I grabbed my head, the feeling like my skull was being hit repeatedly with the butt of a blaster. I ground my teeth together then looked around the bar for the person assaulting my brain. 

“Their new leaders pet, Kylo Ren,” he mumbled and pointed towards a private booth, one where I usually would sit to conduct business of own. “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors about him.” 

“Rumors don’t become truth until I see it with my own eyes,” I mumble and put my breathing apparatus back on. I took a deep breath before hearing something in the back of my mind. 

Rumors in this case should be taken with caution, the voice said and it sent shivers down my spine. I looked back at the booth and raised my eyebrow, my hand trailing along my thigh to where I kept a blaster secured around my leg. 

I stood down from my spot and made my way through the crowded floor, pulling my jacket closer to me as I got to the booth with the man who invaded my thoughts. I stood in front of the table and raised my eyebrow. “Does it entertain you to invade peoples minds?” I said, my voice slightly altered as I watched a man with a helmet on hand something to the man next to him. He motioned for me to sit and I stood my ground. 

“Elise Savty, it is finally nice to meet the face who keeps killing off people I work with,” the modulated voice said and I ground my teeth together, glad this creature could not see me doing so. “Tell me, what got you into bounty hunting?”

“I needed to grow myself, I found it appropriate,” I said and studied what I could of this stranger. “Why were you in my head?”

“Why don’t you use the same power to do the same to others?” Kylo said, his head leaning to the side slightly. “I know you have the power of the Force.”

“Just because I have the power does not mean I need to use it,” I said and slowly sat across from him. “If you knew so much about me, then you would know why I don’t use it like you do.”

“You use it to torture people like I do, to help you kill your prey so to speak,” he said and leaned across the table towards me. I sat up straight in my chair and grabbed my blaster again. “You have a large amount of potential inside you that needs to be used.” 

“My potential is being used and I will not be some pawn of the First Order,” I said harshly before standing up. I went to turn away from the booth before I felt my arm being pulled back unwillingly and I winced. 

“The arm I’m pulling is metal isn’t it?” Kylo said and stood up, his hold still over me as he stood in front of me and pushed my jacket sleeve off to reveal a metal arm in place of my real one. 

“My real one was crushed when I was a teenager,” I mumbled and refused to look up at him. I yanked my arm away from him and rubbed my shoulder gently. “I don’t want anything to do with a piece of scum like you,” I said harshly before walking out quickly.  
I walked away from the bar and refused to look behind me, the fear that I was being followed by some First Order scum making me afraid and also for the fact that if I were to see Kylo Ren again I would be shooting a hole through his chest. That was one group of people that I did not need following me and wanting me for. 

The further I walked through the city I was in, the more I was reminded of my own home planet. I hadn’t been home in close to three years and I was worried about my parents. What did they do when they realized I had left? Was my mother more distraught than my father? Did my father send people out to look for me? I didn’t leave a trace of where I was going but that would not stop either one of them for looking for me. 

Thinking of what you left behind only will drag you down, the voice in my head said and I stopped walking. From the training my mother did put me through, I was taught by jedis on how to at least keep someone from entering further into my thoughts. 

You don’t know what keeps me afloat or what will drag me down, I replied to the voice in my head and looked around myself. I didn’t see a single sign of anyone in the First Order but I knew that they were around none the less. I suggest staying away from me wherever you are Kylo Ren, my own reply colder than I had intended but either way the intention behind it clear. I pulled my jacket around myself again and kept walking, eyes darting from side to side as a feeling of paranoia fell upon me. 

I kept walking, the hotel I was taking residence in far behind me. If this creature knew where to locate me in a city that had multiple bars, then there was a large chance that he was probably waiting outside of the hotel or even worse, the room I was staying in. I hadn’t walked through this much of the city before and I was beginning to lose my bearings. I stopped walking and looked around, grunting slightly since I was still surrounded by tall buildings but now, instead of each building having a distinct color, the colors were all same in shade and the people around me began to look the same also. I looked up at a sign that was by me and recognized that I was only walking in a giant circle but this didn’t explain why I everything began to look the same to me. 

I went back to the hotel, pushing my paranoia behind me and walking up the stairs to where my floor was. I was thankful that I did not have any business for a few days so I could relax but after what had happened I was going to lock myself in my room. I got to my floor and made my way to my room, taking off my glove and going to scan in my fingerprint. Before I could put my finger against the scan pad, something jabbed into my back and someone pinned me to the door. 

“You know, it is much easier to listen to me and not fight,” he growled in my ear and I craved to turn around and throw a punch right into the stomach of whoever was restraining me. 

“Don’t you know that most girls mean no when they say it the first time?” I said harshly before kicking back and taking out my assaulter at the knee. The hold they had on my neck slackened and I pushed them back with the rest of my body and quickly grabbed the gun I had attached to my hip and aimed at their head, my foot resting on their chest. My chest was heaving as I got the gun ready and I looked at them closely. 

His hand went for my ankle and I quickly pushed it away with my mind, pinning it to the floor before using all the energy I could muster to keep him to the floor. I moved my foot away and leaned down, pushing the gun next to his head and taking off my breathing apparatus. 

“You took yours off so I take off mine,” I mumbled and looked at Kylo closely. “If you figure out a way to move then I blow your brain all over the carpet you understand me?” 

“I didn’t know that someone this small could have this much anger inside of them,” he said as a smirk played on his lips and I only pressed the gun harder into his temple. “We just need your help, the First Order in its entirety alright?” 

“I don’t believe you, you scum bags want more from me once I finish,” I mumble and stood up, putting back on my breathing apparatus. 

Kylo shook his head feebly and looked at me. “We need help, taking down Luke Skywalker. We know where he is but we do not know a proper way to get rid of him. He would be able to detect someone with so much darkness around them too quickly and someone who has too much light in them he would definitely know that something is amiss. You being gray is the perfect way to get to him.” 

I allowed for him to sit up slightly but I came back to him and leaned over him, looking closely in his eyes. I took a deep breath and tried entering into Kylos mind like he did to me and I looked down at him as I saw what I assumed a younger version of him next to who I guessed was Luke Skywalker. I looked back up at him before standing up and unlocking my door. “You give me two days to think and come back then,” I said and started walking back into my room. 

“And if you say no?” he said and I looked back as I held onto the door. 

“Then you better hope that you can find a killer out there as good as I am,” I said sharply before slamming the door shut and leaning against it. I rubbed my temples and walked to the bed, throwing myself against the plush pillows. 

If I said yes, I was getting myself into trouble that could easily be avoided and fixed quickly. If I said no, I would be on the run and a target for the First Order. 

I didn’t know what to do, but either way I played this game, my fate was uncertain.


	2. Prisoner Unintentionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie makes her choice, but once she boards the same ship as Kylo Ren, she can feel all of her fears becoming reality.

Two days. This is probably the longest I have stayed locked in my room. Every time I would look out the door I would see a Stormtrooper at either end of the hall and the constant headache I was having reminded me that Kylo Ren was somewhere near me, trying to invade my thoughts and manipulate me. 

After two days I sat on the edge of my bed and looked through all of my belongings, knowing that I shouldn’t be doing what I was about to but if I didn’t, I would have the First Order on my trail until I were to give in to their wants. I finished stuffing everything that I owned into the bag and walked out of my room, running into a tall man whose ginger hair was barely hidden under his hat. 

“Commander Ren knew you would give in,” the man said as a smirk played on his thin lips. I looked the man up and down before raising my eyebrow and reaching towards my gun. 

“And who do you think you are exactly?” I asked and could already tell that I would not like this man. “I don’t necessarily like taking orders from men whose hair reminds me of a cheap prostitute,” I said and started to walk past him. I felt him grab for my arm before I pushed his hand away with my mind. 

“You know that is no way to speak to a First Order general,” he said harshly and tried to catch up to my quick strides. 

I shrugged and walked to a Stormtrooper who was supposed to take me to Ren. “And I don’t like to repeat myself, general gingersnap,” I said harshly before following the Stormtrooper. “Men like you have no control over me.”

He stood in front of me and again reached for my arm but I quickly reflected him again. “You are being a stubborn girl and we do not tolerate actions like yours,” he said firmly and I rolled my eyes. 

“Stop acting as if you are special, to me this is just another for hire job and once I am finished I get to go back to my life as it is,” I said and pushed past him, being lead onto a ship and followed by other Stormtroopers who were acting almost like my body guards. I looked back over to where the ginger general was and waved sarcastically as the doors to the ship closed. 

I hated flying in ships. I was good at flying but I hated it, being in a giant metal death trap that would fly through space and was able to break down at any second. I sat down, one hand clutched tightly to the seat next to me and the other on my bag, looking forward. I wish that through all of the jedi and force training that my mother had put me through, I would’ve lasted long enough to learn how to calm myself down. 

Soon the ship that I was on stopped moving, the troopers around me starting to move into formation and I stood up, standing between the two rows of them and looking out the window. The ship was being drawn into a bigger ship, and I clutched my bag closer to me. I had never been in a ship this size, not even when I would go and help my father. The smaller ship, the one that I was currently in, settled down into the landing bay and the doors opened slowly. I took a deep breath, not having breathed in what felt like fresh air in years. I followed two Stormtroopers off the ship and I could feel eyes on me as I followed them off the landing bay and through numerous hallways. I reached up and took off my breathing apparatus and held it close to my chest as I looked around. Some corridors had windows that looked out at the emptiness of space while others were just metal walls, some with control selections on the sides and others simply metal that reflected back everything that was going on. What these halls have seen made me wondered. 

I was soon lead into a command room, every wall surrounded by windows that showed off the planets in the galaxy that were in proximity to the ship. Across the room was Ren and I walked over to where he stood. I looked out of the window just like he was and noticed a giant planet with what looked like a cannon stuck in the middle. 

“What is that?” I mumbled and looked up at the man next to me. He seemed more intimidating since I was here at his own will. 

“Starkiller,” he said quietly, his helmet modulating his voice to where the word was almost indistinguishable. “It’s currently charging to destroy a system in the outer quadrant.” 

“What system?” I asked, suddenly worried because my home planet was located in said outer quadrant. 

Kylo read my mind, even though my guard was completely up. “Not the one where you are from I can assure you,” he said and stalked over to another control board. “We believe that Luke Skywalker is hiding on it and since you did not reply to my request sooner, we are taking this direction.”

I took a deep breath and looked back at the planet and as a large, red beam was funneling into the center. “I told you that I would let you know my decision after two days, don’t you think that this is my decision if I came onto this ship?”

“Well I’m an impatient man,” he said sharply and looked back at me. He came close to me, his mask close to my face and i turned my head to look the other way. “I am the only one right now who knows what you are capable of, don’t make me take you to the Supreme Leader,” he said and grabbed my jaw, turning my head to look at him. “We both know that you don’t want the fact of you being a force sensitive, a gray one of that, being let out on this ship.”

I took a deep breath and pushed his hand off of me and looked up at him. I was going to say something about how I was here to help when the ginger general came back in. “Commander, I can’t believe that you are accepting help from this miscreant,” the man said and looked down at me. 

“Hello to you too general Gingersnap,” I said and glared at him. “I was just speaking to your Commander about how I was waiting to start getting briefed on how you would like me to go after Skywalker.”

The man looked at me stunned and Ren went up to the general and grabbed his shoulder. “She isn’t as dumb as she looks, Hux. Let her say what she would like since she is doing the favor for us,” Ren said, towering over the general slightly. 

The general looked over to me and I raised my eyebrow at him before looking out the window and down at Starkiller as it kept charging. I could hear the two men mumbling, probably around me since I had angered gingersnap and I clutched my bag closer to me again. 

“Elise,” Ren said and grabbed my shoulder. “We will show you to your quarters,” he said and I looked up at him. 

“When will you tell me about what you want me to do?” I asked as I was again lead down a long hallway, this one with both metal panels and windows. He didn’t answer me and I watched as people cleared the way for the both of us and I rubbed my neck slightly. We soon arrived to a door and Ren took my hand, removing my glove and pressing my finger against the finger scanner. The door opened and the view was an entire wall of window, being able to overlook the whole galaxy whenever the ship were to move. I walked in and over to the closet that was in front of me and started to stow away my things. 

“We will brief you on our plans after we destroy the current system. You will stay in your room until we are ready for you,” he said and crossed his hands. “If you hear anything you stay set,” he said sternly before walking out, the door sliding shut behind him. 

I sighed and sat down on the bed, looking out the window and focusing on the red beam that was entering the planet, only to soon be propelled out again. I rested my head in my hands and sighed, was a prisoner so that I would not later be one.


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise finally sees what she is getting herself into.

I stayed in my room like I was instructed. I looked around the somewhat small quarters I would be staying in and sighed quietly. I took off my jacket and laid it on the bed, taking off the gun holster attached to my thigh and sat down, taking off my boots and shaking out a knife that I kept tucked into my pants. I took off my other glove and went to put it next to the door where its pair laid then went into the bathroom. 

I took off my breathing apparatus and rubbed my face slowly before looking down at my mechanical arm. It was structured just like a real arm and held a small compartment in the forearm. I rotated that arm slowly and reached up, carefully taking it off and laying it across the sink. I looked at it closely to make sure that there was nothing wrong with it then looked at the socket it fit into. I sighed to myself and went back to get grease to rub into it and watched myself as I did. 

I lost my actual arm when I was six years old. Mostly from having a disease and because I was messing around the shipyard and had a large box land on it and crush it. After fourteen years I still wasn’t used to seeing the empty socket that reminded me of my childhood naivety. 

Once I finished greasing my socket I put my arm back in and rubbed my shoulder gently and flexing my fingers. I looked back at myself and pushed my hair back, it falling in simple waves against my skin and back and I grabbed a tie, wrapping my hair into a bun and securing it. I looked at the bags under my eyes and thought about how the whole time I would be helping these scum bags they would only get worse. 

I went back into my room, the bathroom doors sliding shut behind me. I looked back at them and mumbled under my breath before going to get my shoes and jacket back on, carefully sliding my knife back into my boot and securing my gun back to my thigh. This was all I was able to do right now until I was “collected” again by Kylo. All I could do was tighten the holster around my leg and watch as the death planet below me was currently firing its cannon at some innocent system. I knew the business that I was in was deadly, but I never liked to watch innocent people die. I saved the innocent, that is what I did. I didn’t even know what this Skywalker did to bother the First Order so much but once I found out I would probably have reason to most likely hate him. 

I stared out at the vast expanse in front of me known as space for what felt like an eternity. It wasn’t until a knock at my door did I spring to life, grabbing my gloves and sliding them on before opening the door. 

“You’re not Kylo,” I mumbled at the stupid general in front of me and he sent me a death glare, or what he was hoping a glare that would intimidate me. It didn’t. 

“Commander Ren has instructed me to bring you to his meeting with the Supreme Leader,” Hux said and I took a deep breath. If I was introduced to this Supreme Leader, it would be found out that I had the ability to use the force. And if this stupid ginger ass head found out, he could use me as a weapon. From what I was getting from his thoughts was that he had plans to manipulate the Supreme Leader into allowing him to help rule over the First Order in its entirety. Psychotic as it sounded to me, to him it sounded like it was a very possible thing. 

“I’d feel more comfortable if someone else took me to this Supreme Leader,” I mumbled and looked down at my hands. 

“I would do that for you, but unfortunately not everyone on this ship knows where the Supreme Leader is. And we are going down to the planet, you won’t just be alone with me,” Hux snarled at me and grabbed my arm forcefully and lead me into the hallway. Two Stormtroopers followed us as we went back to the loading area and got onto a small black ship. With the situation I was in now, I wanted to jump off the landing area and into space. 

The ship ride down to the planet only took five minutes and as soon as we landed I was hit with the icy air. “Why is it so cold?” I groaned and pulled my jacket closer to me. “I’m asking you gingersnap!”

Hux, who was already off the ship and into the cold looked back at me and raised his hand to me. “You yell at me again and you’ll wish that breathing apparatus covered more of your face,” he said harshly and kept walking forward. I watched him with disdain and pushed him slightly forward under a tree branch covered with snow before having the snow fall on him. I followed the Stormtroopers and walked past Hux quickly. 

I trailed behind the troopers who obediently followed Hux. I looked around at how vast the base on this planet was and rubbed my arm to try and warm up. I was soon in front of a simple metal door that Hux scanned his finger on to open. I looked up at him, expecting a smart comment but was instead pushed harshly inside, the guns of the troopers digging into my back. I glared back at the lot before the door shut and I looked forward. 

“This is the one you said could solve our problem?” The voice echoed and I gasped as I noticed the creature unlike any other alien I had seen talk down to Ren. “She doesn’t look like she could kill a defenseless animal none the less a nuisance like Skywalker.” 

“There’s a difference between nuisances and defenseless animals,” I said loud enough to be heard. “Nuisances need to be gotten rid of for the better of the community. Defenseless animals have done nothing and are left alone,” I said as I walked the catwalk to stand in front of the Supreme Leader. 

The alien looked at me closely from his high pedestal and then over to Ren, his mask facing forward. “What are you?”

“I’m a bounty hunter, clearly good enough to get the attention of the Commander. If you don’t think that I am good enough then I would happily leave and be dropped off at the planet where I was found.” 

“You grays, always causing trouble,” the alien snarled and I looked up at him quickly. “You wouldn’t think that I would be able to sense what you were child?”

“Not many have,” I said quietly and looked over to Ren. 

“Sir, she is capable of what we want to do, she just needs to be briefed on the whole situation.” Ren seemed calm for all that was happening and I looked at him astonished. “The only thing that she lacks is proper training with the force.”

The alien looked at me closely then back to Ren. “Then train her. Make her as good as you are before sending her to hunt down Skywalker.” He then waved his hand, dismissing the two of us. Ren motioned for me to follow and I did, looking back as the alien disappeared, the only thing left of him being the throne where he sat. I quickly finished walking out then looked around before looking back up at Ren who I could sense was tense. 

“Why does he want you to train me?” I ask as he began to walk away with long strides. “What was he saying with all of that?” 

He turned quickly and looked down at me. “He wants to get your potential, try and get you on our side,” he said mumbled and took off his mask. I still didn’t understand why he wore the thing when he was kind of handsome. 

“I told you I’m not going to join you. You hired me for a specific job and once I finish it I’ll be on my way,” I said and crossed my arms over my chest. 

“You don’t get it. There is an awakening in the force and he most likely wants to make sure that if there is an awakening it isn’t in you.” I looked at him close then looked down at my hands. “If you were to be the reason for the awakening, then he wants you to be with us.”

“If there’s an awakening in the force I would think you people would be able to sense it better, especially coming from you,” I said and walked away from him, was just wanting to be alone so that I could wrap my mind around what I just heard. 

I heard his foot steps behind me but I kept on walking. I kept walking until I eventually found my way back to my room, this being when I turned to look at him. I scanned myself in and kept watching him, my eyebrow raised. 

“Your dinner and breakfast will be delivered to you. As for tomorrow, I’ll be here to get you to start training,” he said and I nodded. “During training you’ll be told about your mission,” he said before turning away. 

“Keep that ginger ass away from me,” I called after him and watched him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“That idiot who wants to be in charge of everything nearly hit me because I ‘spoke out of turn’ to him. If I get around him then you’ll be cleaning up his smart ass off these stupid metallic walls,” I said harshly and walked into the room, watching the doors shut before sinking to the ground and rubbing my face. 

I wanted to go home. Not the places I had been calling home, my actual home.


	4. Wasn't Ready

I hated training. Kylo was pushing me harder than most people had pushed me harder than I had ever been pushed. He was mostly attempting to train my mind into manipulating certain things, but I was already used to being manipulative. Then once he stopped training my mind he started to train my body. I wasn’t used to combat unless I was chasing someone down and having to attack a man who was close to a foot taller than me was not something that I found either. I was soon able to tackle him to the ground, similar to one of the first encounters we had. Then I was escorted by Ren and other officials to a planet that I had never heard of surrounded by gems that seemed to be growing everywhere. 

“Why are we here?” I ask and looked around at everything, looking at all the gems and crystals around closely. 

“If you’re to attempt to take down Skywalker, you’ll need to learn how to use a lightsaber,” he said and I looked back at him, raising an eyebrow slightly. “You’ve shown promise when training with practice swords so a saber seems necessary.”

I looked around at all of the plants and the colorful gems they carried. “I want two then,” I said quietly and picked up two lavender colored gems. I was good at using two swords at once and if the saber was anything like a sword then I could easily use two. 

“Using two is not as easy as one thinks,” Ren said and I looked back at him. “It’s going to take more practice two master two and I know how much you dislike training,” he said and I looked at the gems in my hand before walking back to the ship. 

“I’ll take the challenge then,” I said as I boarded the ship and went to my seat. I looked over as he shook his head and joined me back on the ship. I held the gems close to me, kept looking down at them as they glowed against the leather of my gloves. I smiled weakly to myself as we flew back to Starkiller Base and looked out the window. Once we landed I was taken to a construction room and I worked on designing my sabers, two that were close to arm length but powerful enough to still cause damage. I watched as the workers crafted the saber, paying close attention to them as they did then looked back at Ren who was staring at the window. I bit my lip and walked over to him and touched his arm gently. 

“Is everything okay?” I ask and look up at him then out the window. “Is this about how there’s a disturbance in the force?”

He nodded and looked down at me. “We don’t have the last piece of the map to Skywalker, but we have found it and I’m not entirely excited about going to retreive it.”

“Then make someone else go and get it,” I said and started to walk back to watch how the sabers were being made. 

“And look like a coward? I’ll go down to Jakku myself and get it. I just don’t like whose possession it is in.” 

“If it’s that big of a deal to you I can go with you and get it,” I shrug and look back at him. “Expand my training?” I chuckle but clearly he didn’t think I was being funny. “Kylo it wouldn’t be trouble for me to go and get it. You could supervise me.” 

He thought about this before nodding slowly and looking back out the window. “I’ll order a group of Stormtroopers soon and we will leave for the planet at dark,” he said and I nodded, was more excited to be on a planet that wasn’t covered in snow or being stuck on various ships. 

My sabers wouldn’t be done for two days and when we went to Jakku I only was left with a knuckle weapon and sheer force. I stood in the back of the ship next to Kylo and held onto the safety bar tightly, watching as the two rows of troopers in front of us moved slightly as the ship entered into the atmosphere of the planet that was nothing but dirt. How could someone even live here?

The ship landed and the troopers filed out and I heard screams, screams of innocent people of the village getting attacked because they might be harboring the person with the map. Kylo walked off the ship and I slowly followed, looking around as troopers went and kept attacking people. I saw a child cling to its mother as she tried to explain the situation and felt my breath hitch as both were shot in cold blood. I may be a murderer, but I only kill when someone deserves it, and a mother and child do not deserve a fate like that in any way. 

As I stayed rooted in my spot, still not able to comprehend why the innocent were getting killed, an old man was brought in front of Kylo. I looked over and even though I couldn’t hear the conversation, the tension that existed between the two was obvious. I jumped slightly when he took out his saber, an impressive glowing red blade with two glowing hilts and took down the man. He put his saber down and looked down at the body and I could sense he felt nothing for doing this to the man. 

I was so in my thoughts I didn’t hear the blaster go off and jumped when I saw the blue beam heading towards Ren and myself. I looked at the man who shot it and took a deep breath, walking over and looking at the blaster that had been frozen in its spot and when I reached him, roughly turned his arm behind his back and pushed him forward, walking him over to where Ren was and kicked his knees out behind him. Two troopers held guns towards him and my own hand went for my blaster. I didn’t much appreciate men who shot at me or in my general direction. 

“So who talks first, you talk first? I talk first?” the man said a bit cockily as Ren leaned down and examined him. 

“The old man gave the map to you,” Ren said quietly and the man shook his head. 

“It’s hard to understand you with all the...apparatus,” he mumbled and I pulled him quickly to his feet as Ren signed the troopers behind me to search him. As I held the man close to me as he got searched, I looked back at the villagers that remained and quickly felt a lump form in my chest and throat. The troopers took the man and I followed them, quickly getting onto the ship as I heard the command given to shoot the people who remained. Ren boarded the ship, and as one of the doors shut, I could see the gun fire and covered my ears to block out the sounds of the innocent. 

“What’s bothering you?” Ren asked as I sat down and put my head between my knees. He went from being a bit hostile towards me to..could it be said that he was turning into caring? “Elise tell me.”

“How can you kill all those people? They didn’t know what was going on, and I don’t think that they would’ve said anything,” I said and wiped my eyes and looked at him. “Kylo there were children, don’t you feel the slightest remorse?”

He kept looking down at me before standing up and going back towards the troopers that were coming back onto the ship and I stayed in my spot, breathing slightly heavy and felt the eyes of the prisoner on me and I quickly looked at him.

“You keep staring and you’ll wish you didn’t have that stupid grin on your face,” I said harshly to him and got up, turning away from him and grabbing onto the safety rail. I looked out the window, was thankfully on the side of the ship that wasn’t facing the massacre that I just witnessed and took deep breaths to attempt to calm myself down. 

I thought back to what the Supreme Leader said the first time he saw me. Grays, always causing trouble for everyone. I couldn’t be putting my emotions forward right now but I wasn’t stupid to know that I was getting myself into a very unnecessary situation.

The ship soon got back onto the main ship and I wanted to take a TIE fighter and fly down to Starkiller Base. I needed air, not something being forced through vents. I wanted to watch as the snow crunched under my boots and have the ability to take off my breathing apparatus and watch as my breath condensed and hung in front of my face. I wanted to feel free for a short period of time. But my thoughts were cut short when Ren grabbed my shoulder, leading me to an empty corridor where he proceeded to take off his helmet. 

“Look at me,” he said and manipulated my head that was too busy looking down at my feet up towards him. “I know this isn’t what you were expecting, I can understand that okay? But you can not freak out again like that.”

 

“I’m human, I’m sorry for having emotions,” I say quietly and went to try and find my room but he grabbed me while using the force and pulling me back towards him. 

“I promise that there won’t be murder of the innocent anymore, at least one where you’d have to watch it happen,” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you just..go and try to see if the prisoner will tell you what he did with the map? It’s not on him and I know that who ever is spending their time interrogating him right now is making no progress,” he said quietly and I looked as his hand that held his helmet was clenching it tightly. 

“Kylo, I want to go,” I said quietly, sounding defeated. “I just want to rest, I need to try and recharge myself. Maybe stare out the window for a day or two I don’t know!” I said, pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes. Maybe if I pressed hard enough my eyes would pop into my skull and I could go down to medical and waste time there for them to fix me. 

“Elise, I just need you in there until he won’t budge,” he said and grabbed my shoulder and I weakly tried to shake him off of me. “Twenty minutes max.” 

I looked up at him then huffed and took off my breathing apparatus. “After twenty minutes I come out and you can go back in.” He nodded and I rubbed the inside of the apparatus with my sleeve before putting it back on, mumbling as I went to the room where the prisoner was being held. I looked angrily between the guards at the door and they quickly opened up the doors and I walked in, putting my hands on my hips and looking at the man who was strapped to the chair in front of me. 

“I thought you said if I looked at you again you’d make sure I couldn’t see,” he chuckled and I walked towards him, leaning in and looking at him closely. 

“I said in a certain way but with the way you’re talking you’re heading down that route,” I said and stood up straight. “What’s your name?”

“Poe Dameron. What’s yours?” 

“Not important,” I said and kept looking at him before entering his thoughts, watching as his face contorted in pain. “So you’re a pilot for the Resistance? They must feel so happy that the best they have is currently stuck to a chair,” I chuckle and look back at him.

“Get out of my head,” he groaned and closed his eyes. 

“Tell me what you did with the map.”

“There is no map,” he groaned and I forced myself further in his mind and squeezed my hand slightly, watching as he attempted to recoil his arm from the pain I was causing it. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I was given an assignment and I plan to fulfill it. Just like you. But clearly you didn’t fulfill it because the map has gotten away, so where is it?” I ask and move closer to him and watch as his face contorted into more pain. “You can keep saying there is no map, or that you have no idea what I’m trying to say and I can only cause you more pain,” I whispered in his ear and moved to lean against the wall.

“The Resistance will not answer to your tactics,” Poe said and I opened my hand, thrusting his head back against the head rest and making my way out of the room. 

“The Resistance may not answer to mine, but they might answer to Commander Ren’s,” I said and walked out, running into Kylo. I shook my head at him before walking to my room. “You promised me rest, don’t come to me unless it’s an emergency,” I called back to him and made my way to my room.


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Kylo's point of view

After I had gotten the information about where the map to Skywalker was I went to the training floor. I could sense that Elise was there and not in her room like she said she would be, which is understandable. The frustration that radiated off of her was not the most palpable, especially for someone who is in my situation, but all I could do was to let her go. 

When I walked in I could see her swinging harshly at a hanging punching bag before giving it a swift roundhouse kick. The bag couldn’t take the force of her hitting it and it fell to the floor, her eyes watching as the chain that held the bag at one point dangled above her and the sand inside was spilling out onto her feet. 

I took off my helmet and set it on a table next to the door before taking off my cloak and tunic. Her head stayed focused on the sand at her feet and she kicked at it and again, her frustration came through to me. As I started to walk towards her, she brought up a board that she had practiced her knife throwing on and forced it towards me. I quickly blocked it and let the board fall to the floor. 

“You said you were going to your room.”

“My room doesn’t have something proper for me to hit,” she mumbled and moved onto another punching bag and grabbed a practice saber, hitting the bag as hard as she could from arms length. I tried to get into her mind but she had put up her defenses and I couldn’t get in no matter how hard I would try. She kept looking ahead at what she was hitting and I could only come over and observe her.

“Is this because of what happened back at the village?” I asked softly and she stopped what she was doing. She threw the practice saber on the ground and looked up at me, her eyes glossed over yet the glare she was giving me was hard and close to painful to look into. 

“You said that I was here to kill one person, not innocent people who were minding their business,” she said coldly and pushed past me and went to get a different practice saber. “Do you even feel remorse that you killed children? People who had futures Kylo?” She said and looked back at me with disdain. 

“They could have been accomplices,” I said softly in an attempt to calm her down. She rolled her eyes at me and kept looking through the training supplies. 

“Accomplices, you just didn’t want witnesses,” she mumbled and picked up a saber, this one being live and she ignited it, the light reflecting in the harsh look of her eyes. “I didn’t sign up to kill witnesses, I signed up to kill Skywalker.”

I ran my hand through my hair and looked down at myself. “What would you rather I say Elise? That we aren’t going to go around killing people who are associated to that man? That everyone is going to go off free? That’s not how this works. This whole system is setup so that we can take over as many people as we can-”

“You won’t have any people to take over if you go and kill them all off,” She said before slicing through another punching bag and turning off the saber. She looked back over to me and grabbed the chain that had fallen on the floor from the punching bag. “You see this? I can kill you faster with it than you could get into my mind. And I wouldn’t feel bad doing it because you are the equivalent of a monster. But if you told me to go out and kill the first person I saw I couldn’t do that because I wouldn’t know if they did something wrong. You, Kylo Ren, have done so much wrong that it would take thousands of chains to try and get rid of you,” she said coldly before winding the chain into a ball and throwing it towards my head. 

I quickly stopped the ball and kept it so that it was in between the two of us. I could see now that her frustration was anger by the way her chest heaved. She looked at the ball and put all her focus on it before it exploded and the shards of metal flew in all directions, most of them towards me. I quickly ducked and watched as she went to collect her things. 

“You’re not the only one who can use the stupid force, don’t feel so special,” she said as she put her jacket back on. 

“You’re being irrational.”

“No, you’re being irrational Kylo. Killing innocent people will not help you to rid the last known jedi. Killing innocent people may instigate fear into those around you but it only shows that if you make one wrong move, you aren’t afraid to kill someone else. Now you watch what you want to do or else you’re going to see me finding a way off this stupid ship and I will go find the Resistance and tell them everything I know about your plans.”

I felt my face drop. I felt like she was threatening to almost tell on me like we were children. “You wouldn’t be able to find the Resistance base for everything you’re worth,” I growled and stood to my full height. 

“Why are you so scared of me going?” Her tone was now teasing. “Are you afraid your mother will find out?” She said and crossed her arms over her chest. I didn’t say anything and I watched as her face dropped like mine had. Hopefully she couldn’t understand my panic just yet and she shook her head. “You simply watch yourself or else I’ll find my way there,” she said and turned on her heel before walking out swiftly. 

I ran my hands over my face and went back to my things, pulling everything on quickly and secured my helmet in place before walking back to the control room. Elise was already out of sight. 

As I watched people flip switches and send commands down to Starkiller Base, I heard a great disturbance and watched as a rogue TIE fighter was flying away from the ship. I followed it with my eyes and knew that it was most likely a storm trooper who did not cooperate when we were on Jakku and the prisoner. I wasn’t worried about the two of them, the stormtrooper just being upgraded to going onto the field and the prisoner would have no way of finding the precious droid with the map. 

“Send men to Jakku to search for an orange BB unit,” I told one of the lieutenants next to me and clenched my fists. Even though the prisoner had no chance of catching it, we had to get it before it fell into the wrong hands. The lieutenant nodded and I watched as they sent out a command and I turned as General Hux came into the room looking flustered. I simply nodded at him but he still spoke.

“It’s that girl of yours Ren. She commandeered another TIE fighter but was able to turn on a sort of invisible shield around it. We can’t track it and the sabers you were working on for her are gone also.” Hux looked at me in a sort of panic because even though he had a strong dislike for Elise, he knew how much of an asset she was. I clenched my hands and heard the leather crack slightly. 

“We are going to have to use Starkiller Base sooner than expected then,” I said as calm as I could. “Looks like we need to start our attack on the Resistance sooner than expected,” I said and turned to look out the window.


	6. Let Me Explain

I sat against the shore and looked out, letting the wet sand run through my fingers and watching the waves lap at my feet. I didn’t feel bad for taking advantage of the situation with Poe Dameron and trooper FN-2187 escaping. I mean, I needed to escape also and with everyone being distracted it was easy for me to take a TIE fighter and leave. I was able to disable the tracking system by simply pulling out the wires and just flew till I encountered a planet where most of the area seemed to be encased by water. 

I didn’t do anything when I heard Kylo’s ship land down. I only knew that it was the ship because of how it landed but I kept my back to it. I could feel the frustration as he came off the ship and headed towards me. 

“Elise, what are you doing? Better yet what were you thinking?” he seethed and I shrugged. 

“I told you that I needed space, that I just needed to think. So I’m thinking,” I said and looked over my shoulder only to see his boots at my back. He grabbed at my jacket and quickly yanked up, causing me to scream and swing my fists at him. 

“You will get back on the ship and you will report back to the Finalizer to continue training,” he growled in my ear and I started to elbow at his torso.

“Let me go,” I growled and tried looking up at him. “I don’t have to follow your stupid rules, I can kill a person if I have to and I don’t need someone who is just some immature child telling me how to do my job!” I yelled and painfully pulled away from him and looked at him with my fists clenched. 

He came towards me with a raised hand and in defense I stuck my own hand out and pushed him away, causing him to fly into a tree. I could tell that it disgruntled him and I stood my ground. I clenched my fists slightly and reached behind me where I kept my lightsabers and pulled them out, quickly igniting them. “You don’t know how to use those,” Kylo said as he stood to his feet and I quickly pushed him back down again.

“You watch it, you pompus ass,” I seethed and aimed one towards his chest. “I know what is behind that mask, and it is a small, scared man. And you are walking on a very, very thin line with me right now. I’m telling you one last time Ren, stop telling me how to do my job and I won’t try and chop your damn head off!” I yelled and quickly turned off my sabers and put them back in their holders. 

Kylo’s chest heaved as he watched me and I could feel the anger coursing through my body. He stood up slowly and took off his helmet and it looked as if there were tears in his eyes. He dropped his helmet to the ground and came closer to me and I held my hands up in defense. 

“My name isn’t Kylo Ren. It’s Ben Solo. My parents are Han Solo and General Leia Organa, the general of the Resistance. My uncle is Luke Skywalker and I trained under him as a jedi before..before I destroyed the jedi temple and took my fellow students with me and started an order called the Knights of Ren. I don’t know what clicked in me, I just wanted every thing that reminded me of the light gone. And I can’t get the last thing, my uncle, gone. That’s why I need your help, and every time I feel a pull to the light I can’t bring myself to kill him or find the effort to harm him. That’s why I enlisted your help because if I get near him I can’t hurt him.”

“Why are you telling me this?” I asked and took a deep breath, looking up at him slightly worried. 

“So that you know what is going on with me,” he sighed and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. I sighed and grabbed his hands gently.

“Kylo..can I call you Ben?” He nodded slowly. “Ben..I am still upset at you for trying to boss me around and demand that I do this and that. But..I will help you. You need to just communicate with me alright?” 

“Okay..but only call me Ben in private?” he mumbled and I nodded and leaned down, handing him his helmet. “I’m sorry I pulled your hair.”

“And I’m sorry I shoved you into a tree,” I chuckled slightly and looked up at him. “I’ll go back with you, and I’ll do things how I want and you can talk to me about it as you see fit.” He nodded at this and put his helmet under his arm before escorting me back to the ship.


	7. Thank You

Once I got to the base again with Kylo, I was escorted by two Stormtroopers to my room. It was under Kylo’s instruction now that I would be monitored and only be let out of the room in his presence and then he would walk me to where I needed to go. While on one hand I hated the fact I was now being treated like an actual prisoner, it gave me time to be alone and to think.

I sat on my bed and looked out the window and at the vast amount of space in front of me. I thought about how Kylo, even though he has known me for such a short amount of time, opened up to me about his past. I didn’t think someone like him could be so vulnerable but here he was, telling me his birth name and how he ended up on the Dark Side. I could tell however that the story went deeper. He let his guard down enough for me to see into his thoughts and it was heart wrenching. 

A little boy stood holding onto both his parents hands as an older man kneeled in front of him and held out his hand. 

“He isn’t going to hurt you Ben, and we will be around to visit,” the father figure said and ruffled his sons hair. 

“But..but I don’t want to leave. I want to stay with you, I want to learn to be like you dad,” he sniffled and looked up at his father. 

“Ben, it’s for the best right now. We wouldn’t ever do something to put you in danger would we?” his mother said and kneeled down to her son, stroking his cheek and wiping away a few stray tears. The boy shook his head. 

“Now go with your uncle, we will be by soon dear we promise.”

Kylo was the way he was because he was practically abandoned by his parents. That’s why he wanted to get rid of Luke Skywalker, not just because he was one of the last assets to the Resistance but because he was the person who built Kylo up and hurt him. As I thought about it more, Kylo’s hatred of his uncle began to make more and more sense because he wasn’t using any villainous intent, he was trying to do what he believed was right. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by an alarm blaring through the ship which quickly went off. I went to the door and opened it, looking at the troopers who were guarding my door. 

“What’s going on?”

“Someone needed to be taken to medical,” one of the troopers said and I looked around the hall.

“Can you take me to the Commander?” I asked, reaching back into my room and putting on my breathing apparatus. The troopers nodded and I walked between the two of them as I was taken to one of the smaller control rooms. 

When I first approached the room all I could notice was chunks of metal that still had a red glow to them scattered along the floor and the smell of burning wires entered my nose. I looked back at the troopers who backed away a distance from me and I looked into the room. Kylo stood with his back to me, shoulders heaving as he turned off his lightsaber. 

“Commander,” I said quietly, didn’t want to disturb him. 

He turned to look back at me and even though he still wore his mask, I could tell he was upset. “The droid...the damned droid with the map to Skywalker got taken by the stormtrooper who helped the pilot escape,” he said and took a deep breath. “And some girl..a girl who caused a disturbance in my own force. She has power she doesn’t even know,” he now mumbled and leaned against the wall and put his hands behind his neck. 

“I thought the alarm for the medbay was for you,” i mumbled and looked down at my hands. 

“It was for the stupid lieutenant that gave me the information,” he huffed and I looked at him. “Why are you out of your room anyways Elise?”

“I just said that I was worried about you, I didn’t realize that it was a problem,” I sighed and put my hands on my hips. “And I can probably find your rogue stormtrooper too if you accepted my help.”

“How could you find him? He’s on an unregistered ship right now.”

“I can track the droid though, and your trooper. Aren’t they all chipped when they get recruited?” I said and walked closer to him, carefully putting my hand upon his shoulder. 

He nodded then took off his mask and looked up at me. “Elise, I don’t know though if he knows about the chip. He could’ve ripped it out.”

“Kylo, if you can trust me with such confidential information as you did back on that planet I ran away to, you can trust me with finding the map to Skywalker don’t you think?” This only caused him to look at me with a blank stare and I rolled my eyes slightly. “Just take me to a room with all the information on the stormtroopers and I’ll get to work.”

He nodded and put his helmet on, standing up quickly and brushing my hand away from him. I watched as he stalked out of the room and I quickly followed him, biting my lip slightly. We walked down two or three short corridors before he opened a door for me. “Do you want me to stay in here while you look him up?”

“Why don’t you go and relax for now? I have this,” I say softly to reassure him. I gave him a weak smile and went to sit down at the desk and began to look up the trooper, FN-2187. I had to do so much work to try and get an exact location on him that I didn’t realize that time was slipping away from me. By the time I had gotten a location on him the time was now in the early morning and I didn’t realize how tired I was now becoming. 

A knock at the door caused me to jump and I looked back only to see Kylo. “Why aren’t you in bed yet?”

“I just found out where your rogue trooper is,” I yawned then showed him the map of where the unregistered ship was. I rubbed at my eyes slightly and looked up at him. “And he’s with the droid and the girl who caused your force disturbance,” I mumbled and rested my head in my hand.

He looked at the charts I had found and all the work I had done with an approving look, nodding slowly. “You didn’t to happen to find out what could have happened to that pilot did you?”

“There was a resistance sympathizer nearby to the area where the TIE fighter he and FN-2187 were in when they crashed. He was able to get back to his base,” I mumble then look up at him. “The stormtrooper though is headed to some planet, I’m not sure where but it’s in another system as far as I’m concerned. He’s heading there now and,” I yawned then simply shrugged, leaning back in the chair.

“Well thank you Elise for looking this all up for me, you didn’t have to,” Kylo said softly and helped me to my feet. 

“I-It’s no problem,” I mumbled and rubbed harder at my eyes since I was feeling more tired by the second. “I should be going to sleep though.”

“Let me walk you back to your room,” Kylo said and wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders for balance and one of his around my waist. He lead me down the halls towards my room and in my tired phase I realized how much bigger this man was then me and that he was more powerful than me. One of the first encounters I had with Kylo I easily overpowered him but now it felt like I was defenseless. 

He scanned my finger for my room and walked me into my room, sitting me on my bed and kneeling in front of me. He reached behind me and took off my breathing apparatus, setting it on the table carefully before pushing my jacket off my shoulders, his fingers tracing down my robotic arm. 

“Did it hurt?” he asked as he folded my jacket and reached down to unlace my boots. 

“Getting it installed? No. Having it crushed though by my father's forklift, that was horrible,” I mumbled and watched him. “I was only six at the time and even though I shouldn’t have been running around, I didn’t think that a piece of machinery so far from me would hurt me,” I sighed and looked at my hands. 

“I always wondered what it would be like to have a piece of me almost taken,” he sighed and sat across from me. 

“It isn’t what you think. If this happened to me when I was older than maybe I could’ve learned from my mistakes. But I was too young to understand what happened, all I understood was pain,” I say softly and I rub my shoulder where the arm connected. “But this became a part of me, I don’t know what I would do without it since it helps me so much and in a way I’m grateful that I have it.”

He nodded then looked at his hands, his expression almost somber. “Well Elise I should be letting you get sleep, you and I are going to find that droid tomorrow,” he said softly and stood up. 

“Kylo,” I said quietly and stood up. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“I’m not exactly sure..but just know that.” I smiled weakly at him and I swore I saw a small smile play on his lips as he left my room.


End file.
